


the first time

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Tanaka Saeko Is A Useless Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Every time Saeko sees Alisa, it’s the first time all over again.She sees long legs and long hair and that gentle, perfect smile, and she falls in love for the first time.





	the first time

**Author's Note:**

> [podficced by the lovely pocket_panda!](https://soundcloud.com/lollipop-panda/the-first-time)

Every time Saeko sees Alisa, it’s the first time all over again.

She sees long legs and long hair and that gentle, perfect smile, and she falls in love for the first time.

She hears that giggle, chiming like music, and she can’t help but join in on the laughter.

Alisa is everything she’s ever wanted, and Saeko is not the type of girl to let the object of her desires slip away.

Which is why she’s promised herself that, after Ryuunosuke’s first game finishes, she’ll find Alisa, and she’ll _finally_ tell her.

Of course, as soon as she spots Alisa standing in the hallway, just off the beaten path, she falls in love all over again. She loses her nerve.

She’s about to say fuck it and leave, just go find Ryuunosuke and book it, when Alisa shifts slightly and spots her.

“Ah, Saeko-san!” Alisa chirps cheerfully, and Saeko almost finds herself blushing at that.

“Yo,” she says simply, walking over to join the taller girl. “How’s tricks, Alisa?”

She internally slaps herself at the stupid, dated greeting, but it makes Alisa laugh, and her laugh is chimes and bells and music, and Saeko is really, _really_ gay—

“I’m doing well,” Alisa responds, “How are you, Saeko-san? Are you alright? You seem nervous.”

Fuck. She’s been found out. 

“Dunno what you mean.” Saeko shrugs, trying to play it off.

“You’re tense,” Alisa tells, her eyes worried and her voice concerned. “Do you need a massage? Lyovochka tells me I have magic fingers!”

Saeko _knows_ she’s blushing now as her stupid filthy mind supplies her with images of exactly how Alisa’s magic fingers would feel against her skin. This time, an internal slap isn’t enough, so she slaps her cheeks firmly.

Alisa stares at her for a moment. Great. Now she probably thinks Saeko’s a fucking weirdo.

Well, there was no going back now.

“Alisa, I like you,” Saeko said quickly, before she could back again.

“Hmm?” Alisa says quizzically, tilting her head. “I like you too, Saeko-san. I consider you a dear friend.”

“No, not like a friend,” Saeko corrects, summoning every ounce of courage within her tiny body to get the words out. “Like. I wanna hold your hand and cook you breakfast and pet your hair and kiss your stupidly gorgeous face.”

Alisa laughs. Alisa’s laughing, and Saeko’s standing there, having a damn heart attack because she just spilled her damn guts to the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, who hasn’t done anything but _laugh_.

At least if her heart does give out, that laugh’ll be the last thing she hears.

Time stops.

Alisa surprises her again and leans down, threading fingers through Saeko’s hair, and kisses her, and time just fucking stops.

Saeko’s so surprised that she forgets how to kiss back, and just stands there like a moron until Alisa pulls away anxiously.

“I’m sorry, I surprised you—”

Saeko snaps herself out of it when Alisa speaks and practically throws herself at the taller girl, tugging her back down and kissing her properly.

Alisa’s lips taste like strawberries, and her kisses are sweet and loving. Saeko knows her own are passionate and hungry, but somehow, they find a balance.

Their lips move in harmony, and Saeko’s not sure if she’s even still alive, or if she’s ascended to another plane.

Their lips finally separate again, and Saeko blinks, dumbfounded.

“Well. Fuck liking you, I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
